ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NickFusi0n/Fusion Images - The Future
__NOWYSIWYG__ My personal apologies to Scidra for copying the Studios update layout, but since everyone is doing it now I thought I'd answer some FAQ I've been getting in the past month or so, as well as the traditional release schedules and stuff. Anyways folks, welcome to... Fusion Images - The Future. Today I will be talking about my upcoming projects, the things I am working on right now, what will be released when and as well as a few spoilers AND a preview/sneak peek of some kind. Without further a-Ihavenoideahowtospellthis, let's launch right into it. List of Projects= *Genesis: Chronocle - Finished *Genesis: Chronocle: REVAMPED - In Development *Earth-1337 *Upcoming Off-Wiki NickFusi0n Project *Chronocle *??? *??? |-| Project Information= A conversion of the old layout to the next one. This means fixing grammar errors, correcting font and formatting such as "Character Speech" being replaced with "Character: Speech". Also making use of the new Earth-74 Templates and this brand-new . I am also adding the new sub-articles, improving navigation and coding and overall making the thing more official and organized. This is one of the projects that I'd like not to talk about. It will be a series without set airdates and will be more freestyle than official writing. Also a reboot of an old series of mine. Can you guess what it is? Still, no spoilers. If you need to take a hint, take a good look at my avi. That's european date format by the way. This is a HUGE FREAKING project I will be working on and out of all the Fusion Images projects, it is is the biggest and the one set to be released after all the others. It's so big it will probably have it's own wiki and possibly even off-Wikia community groups such as deviantART, Wattpad and so on. Fortunately, since it's so important to me that I'm taking the liberty of working on it so hard, I can't reveal anything about it until the Avi Date comes. 07.02 is also my Birthday. :P The End is still premature... yeah, really premature. This one is probably the one everyone is excited about right now. I feel bad for making you guys wait but I can assure you this will come earlier than the UNP. Still, it will be worth the wait, I guarantee it. I already released a set of confirmed things but because I'm nice, I'll do it again with new things included and old things exluded. *Everyone will be a year older. *Season 1 of Chronocle takes place 6 months after The Breakout: Part 2. *The main villain and antagonist of the universe will be the Dahaka figure from the post-credits scene of the GC finale. *Sett, one of Nick's friends that was in Present Origins will make his present debut. *Alien redesigns. Lots of them. *Cal will have a bigger role. *The backstory and origins of Vulk and Skorost will be revealed. *Questionable relationships... *A huge crossover of all alternate versions of Nick from different series I have been part of, both here and on other wikis, will happen in Season 2. *There will be a medieval-themed mini-arc within Seasons 1 and 3. *Xerafron, Launchviper's home planet will play a huge role, especially in Season 1. *The entire origins of Earth-74 and beyond will be revealed. *And lastly, here's some speculation fuel for you. Have fun: **Crimson Crystals, Neon Green Vortex, Orange and Blue Wormhole **Physics and Prefixes **''Do you understand the true hidden meaning of "nothing"? Confused? You should be. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to say anything about either of those. Just thought I'd drop it here though. |-| Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)= Q: When is Chronocle coming out? A: When I'm relieved of school stress and when I have time to get some organisation going on. I'd hate to say "not anytime soon" because I'm not sure myself, but that's how things are looking out sadly. Sorry. And either way, until GC - REVAMPED is finished, production on Chronocle won't start. Q: What is Earth-1337 and when is it coming out? A: Earth-1337 is a reboot of one of my old series here on BTFF. I don't exactly have many so you can kind of figure out what it is. It will have random airdates, it will be more for fun and freestyle and I could potentially not be the only writer, who knows? And out of all of my projects, it's the earliest to come out, so look forward to that. Q: Do you have any other major projects or ideas besides the ones we know about? A: I have been thinking of another reboot of another series that's not BTFF, but it's only an idea at this point. Q: Are you doing any collaborations or working on other things with other people? A: Yes! I'm glad you asked! I now help Paper with the Attack on To'kustar soundtrack and I will be the artist for several Sci100 Studios projects. |-| Conclusion= Thank you all for reading. And once again, my apologies to Scidra, but the layout and studios thing is just too epic lol. ... ... ... But wait! There's more! ---- PREVIEW ---- familiar figure is walking through what appears to be a white void. They see someone in front of them '1:' Uhm... hello? Who is there? figure slowly turns around and a questionable face is shown. The face has a pale white skin tone, strange head shape and a massive grin spread across the face. The person is wearing a white hoodie '1' ....... You gotta be freaking kidding me. ---- UNKNOWN QUOTE ---- '???:''' During our last encounter, our fate was sealed. We were the opposing forces. The alpha and the omega. The beginning and the end. Light and darkness. We were... Balance. But now it's time for that balance to be broken. I will break that balance. I will rain destruction from the Depth. I am the Origin. I am... The End. Category:Blog posts